Cockfight
by GUYFawke
Summary: After living abroad for almost all his life, Naruto and his family comes back to Konoha to finish high school. During the first week, he meet and clash with Sasuke, who believe is he better than Naruto at everything, including seducing women. Arise from this a challenge: who can seduce the most girls?


**Warning: This Fanfiction might be too explicit for a lot of people. The first few chapters will probably not reflect the whole story i'm trying to build since they are required to form the base of the story.**

 **A/N:** This is my first story in what? A decade? I've been stuck with this idea for a few weeks now, trying to form it in my mind and make notes before trying out. This is also the first time I will write anything smutty, So I might not have the right vocabulary to write those wonderful story you read with one hand ;) Please review and tell me how I can improve my writing. Be nice though! Cheers!

 **Genre: Harem, competition, Incest and many other wonderful things**

 **Synopsis:** After living abroad for almost all his life, Naruto and his family comes back to Konoha to finish high school. During the first week, he meet and clash with Sasuke, who believe is he better than Naruto at everything, including seducing women. Arise from this a challenge: who can seduce the most girls?

* * *

Dowsing in the back of the car, Naruto tried to remember the last time he had been there. They had left Konoha was he was four years old. His mother had been offered the chance to open a division of Ichiraku Ramen in the land of Wave. Now, twelve years later and over 20 very successful Ramen restaurants opened later, she had been offered the job of CEO back in Konoha. Old man Teuchi had decided to step down and go back to his first love: cooking. As hard as he tried, he failed to remember his life in Konoha. From what his mother told him it hadn't been an easy time. She had had to deal with finishing her business degree, work long days and take care of Naruto and his baby sister Naruko. His father, Minato, had enlisted early in the Navy and had died in combat when he was three. He vaguely remembered Ayame, Old man Teuchi's daughter, seven years older than Naruto, who had loved to take care of him and Naruko when Kushina was too busy. He wondered if she would recognize or even remember him. Since that time Naruto had grown into a young man. At nearly six feet tall and 180 lbs, He no longer looked like the brat he had been at the time. Years of sports and last summer working on the construction site of the last Restaurant had developed Naruto's muscles. More than a few girls back in Coast city had shed tears when he told them he was leaving.

"We should be there in an hour, you're still good back there?" Mom said, startling Naruto out of his reverie.

"Legs are a bit cramped, bit hungry too. Can we stop to get breakfast?" I replied.

"Oh hell no! the sooner we get there, the sooner this trip will end. So sick of this car!" My sister said.

She had wanted to get a plane back to Konoha and hire movers to drive the car and the rental trailer to our new home. Mom fiercely refused to do so, arguing this would probably be our last family trip together before I go to college in two years. She was probably right. With her new job came big responsibilities and I had turned sixteen this year, which would mean next summer instead of lounging around I would find a full-time job like I had at the construction site this summer. We had then taken what would have been a 3 days drive (or a 4 hours flight as my sister kept saying) into a full week; stopping at temples, museum, anything mom and I though could be interesting and once for my sister when she saw a Dojo and asked to release some anger. Two hours and four unconscious brown belters later, she had actually started to enjoy the trip. That had been fours days now and even that joy had run its course. As mom got to argue with sister I decided it wasn't interesting and went back to my state of semi-sleep Only to wake up after what felt like seconds. I hadn't realised the car had stopped and what was the early moment of dawn was now a beautiful sunny morning.

Mom had opened my door and leaned over me. She was wearing the same sundress she had put on when we left the motel during the night. As she leaned more I could see her ample chest down her neckline and part of her red lace bra.

"Wake up Naruto, we're home." She said softly

"Mmh… good morning mom." I replied, tentatively trying not to stare at her breasts.

Simply put, my mother is beautiful. Just shy of her 35th birthday, she had kept in shape over the year, making her look stunning. Her long smooth legs, flat stomach with hints of abs and big round breasts, her mesmerizing green eyes and her long flowing red hair. Ever since boys became boys my friends in Coast city kept teasing me about my "Milf mom" to a point I couldn't invite any of them to our pool without having them undress my mom with their eye. She, of course, didn't even seem to realise that or didn't even care. Ever since my dad died she hadn't been in a serious relationship. The last time she had gone out with a man for what I know had been almost a decade ago. That didn't stop men from trying though. She had used that to her advantage and had helped grow the business into the giant it was now.

As I got out of the car, my eyes went to the house. I had seen picture of it online before we left, but even then I hadn't realised how charming it was. It wasn't one of those Mcmansion monstrosity that new millionaires think look good. It was a cozy 4-bedroom bungalow with earthly colored wall a white veranda, half of which closed as a sunroom. On the second floor two small windows looking at the street, on on the side of the driveway and two more with a balcony in the back if he remembered correctly. As I approached the door, two bulky men came out and smiled at my mom and me.

"'Mornin' mrs. Uzumaki, kitchen and dining room were done yesterday. We're ready to unload the living room and the bedroom. Just tell us how you want it.

As mom described her preference for the living room, I decided to make my way in the backyard. While mom had simple taste for house, she was notably demanding of her backyard. As I turned the corned I couldn't help but smile. The backyard was exactly the same we had in Coast City. The driveway went to the end of the house and stopped at a garage door, to the right was an 8 feet tall wooden fence with the door open. I could see at the other end of the backyard a massive built-in barbecue grill under the second-floor balcony. Between the grill and me was two L-shaped sofas forming a square with a coffee table in the middle. As I enter the backyard proper, the scent and sight of a beautiful pool caught me. The pool was rectangular 15 feet by 30. Next to the garage was an almost enclosed hot tub that could only be seen clearly in the pool. All in all, the backyard was packed with everything you needed to have a good relaxing summer afternoon and had fences high enough to keep away nosy neighbors.

"I think I'm gonna like it here" Naruko said as she approached.

She sighed and rested her head on my shoulder. I smiled at that small gesture of affection. From the way she acted in the car you might think she's a prickly diva who's always bitching. You'd be very wrong. From her early age to her 13th birthday she'd been what you may call a tomboy. She was always so full of energy mom had to enrol her in multiple sport to keep her from making trouble. She had discovered karate at 5 and had never stopped practicing. From her look you wouldn't believe it but I was absolutely certain she could kick my ass without breaking a sweat! After her 13th birthday she had started to blossom into a beautiful young woman. At 5 feet 4 she was considerably smaller than I am, and she was in a even better shape than mom. While she had inherited the blue eye and blond hair of our father, it was obvious her breasts and body were all mom. If you think I had to fight off the same boys who ogled my mom from doing the same to my sister you'd be wrong… again. She was perfectly capable of dealing with perverts and even had a sadistic fun kicking their ass and making them regret being born. But most of the time she was pretty nice to hang out with.

"Makes the trip worth it ain't it?" I teased her. She responded by shoving me a little.

"Enough daydreaming, we have to unpack, coming bro?" she said, running to get inside.


End file.
